


Travel Drabbles

by Taeminnye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluffy, Gang, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeminnye/pseuds/Taeminnye
Summary: Hi hi! These are some drabbles I’ve been writing over the course of two, almost three years while on the move. Some of them turned out to be really interesting so I’m posted them here, maybe I’ll expand them.Enjoy!





	1. The Beach

⚠️ WARNINGS: guns, violence, gangs, mob  
RATING: E  
COUPLE: Jongin x Chanyeol

Jongin was such a sweet kid.

And that’s why he should have avoided Chanyeol.

Jongin was a boy from the west, where the streets were safe and the doors could remain unlocked. Jongin didn’t know what gunshots sounded like. Jongin didn’t know what it was like to watch a kid get stabbed. Jongin didn’t know what it was like to have to kill your best friend to get initiated into a gang. 

But Chanyeol did. 

Chanyeol knew how hard it was outside. He was a boy from the east side. It wasn’t safe around there. Chanyeol had seen all the horrors of the hardened streets of the east. And maybe that’s why he was so attracted to Jongin. Jongin was nothing like the guys Chanyeol met in the east side; boys who killed; boys who stole to survive; boys who only knew how to prostitute to get their next meal. 

Chanyeol and Jongin may have been from the same city but it might as well have been different continents.

Chanyeol tried.

He did!

Chanyeol told him about the lust, the drugs, the violence in the 562. Jongin had shrugged and said, “Eomma told me too. Does it matter anyway?” before he patted Chanyeols cheek and sauntered out of bed to get something to eat. If Chanyeol hadn’t been obsessed with the way jongins golden orbs jiggled as he walked, he would have tried and spoken some sense into him.

Jongin didn’t know any better but Chanyeol did. 

Chanyeol let the smoke leave his lungs. He should be paying attention. He didn’t have time to fuss over this when lives were in his hands. 

Chanyeol glanced at Kris where he stood across from him. They used to be friends once, years ago before they even joined the gang. They didnt speak anymore though, unless they were on assignment. They hadn’t for years, not since Baekhyun. Chanyeol turned his eyes downwards. Best not to stare.

Chanyeol glanced at his watch. Fifteen more minutes- at least. The Haungs weren’t people that played around. Maybe that’s why the boss wanted them out of the game. They were dangerous. 

Chanyeol flicked the end of his cigarette butt against the pavement, crushing it beneath the toe of his boot. The silence was crushing and he wished that he could have done this anyone other than Kris. Hell he would have done the assignment with fucking Soo and that bastard was crazy. 

Then he saw him.

Haung Zitao. Even the sight of him made Chanyeol feel nervous. This was a horrible idea. Chanyeol had pleaded with the boss to do something else but he said the needed to do something drastic to get the attention of such a prolific mob family. But maybe gangs shouldn’t go against mobs. 

Chanyeol pressed down the nerves as he and Kris moved further in the shadows. He glanced over at his partner. Kris held three fingers up- the countdown. 

3 

Zitao walked alone. Not a surprise to Chanyeol. The young heir never knew the dangers that surrounded him.

2

Chanyeol felt the weight of the gun as he pulled it from his waistband. He always hated the way guns felt.

1

Chanyeol glanced at Kris. His gun was also drawn in one hand. He put down his solo finger and nodded, his other hand clasping tightly around his gun.

Now!

Chanyeol pulled the trigger. The sound was deafening but Chanyeol was used to it. Used to the noise of the death he inflicted. However, he wasn’t used to his shots being redirected. Nor was he used to being restrained, cold metal against his temple.

“Drop the gun, Loey.”

Anger coiled through the pit of his stomach. Of course it would be Kris to betray the group. Because it was Kris and a Kris without Baekhyun was a dangerous man.

“Do you not understand, idiot? Drop. It.”

Chanyeol listened, saved by the image of Jongin that entered his vision.

Jongin.

Chanyeol watched at Zitao yanked him out of a black sedan. He looked mostly unharmed, minus a black eye and a bloody lip. The mere sight of him made Chanyeol jolt. Fit entered his body as he thrashed against Kris. 

Useless against the Canadian. 

“I’ll fucking kill him and you right now if you don’t calm the fuck down!” Kris snarled into his ear, the one opposite to the temple kissing the gun. That settled Chanyeol down. 

Zitao had thrown jongin into the floor as Chanyeol had tried to break free. Chanyeol wished his bound boy could have run. He wished he had stayed away from the olive skinned boy; wished he had listened to every fibre in his body. Jongin was probably going to die.

And it was all Chanyeol’s fault. 

Inspo: “the beach” by Giveon


	2. Chapter 2

⚠️ WARNINGS: breakup fic  
RATING: G  
COUPLE: Jongin x Chanyeol

Was Jongin still supposed to answer every query that came from Chanyeol? He wasn’t sure. Because to him, when your best friend breaks up with you in the middle of a nice restaurant due to the fact that he started feeling feelings for a short vocalist he works with, you don’t usually need to respond back to their texts and calls.

At least, that’s what he thought.

Right now, he had 17 texts from the giant, ranging from concern for his well-being to mundane nonsense like his new games. They hadnt been broken up more than a month so forgive Jongin if he needed more than four weeks to get over the betrayal.

Honestly, he should have known something was wrong when Chanyeol wouldn’t shut up about CBX. Jongin hadnt thought anything about his company producing an idol group’s album. Why would he? Chanyeol was a very talented producer, he deserved to show he talents.

Every night after Jongin returned home, sweaty and tired from days of choreographies, Chanyeol would draw him a bath while telling him about every aspect of working with the CBX trio. Jongin learned that Minseok, the eldest of the boys, was somehow so quiet that Chanyeol often forgot he was beside him while they listened to the others record their parts. He knew that Baekhyun was the beagle of the pack, always loud and boisterous while he shenaniganed throughout the building. His most infamous prank was when he hung cock shaped stringlights in Chanyeols private studio, somehow managing to snag his keycard without the taller man noticing, and filled the whole room with glow in the dark tongue shaped confetti. 

And then there was Jongdae. 

Inspo? I’ll add the song when I remember. Sorry! Otherwise, this is also based on a story my coworker told me about getting taken to a restaurant to get broken up with


	3. Chapter 3

⚠️ WARNINGS: allusions of depression  
RATING: T  
COUPLES: none

Jongin didn’t know what was expected from him. He really didn’t know. Sometimes the pressure was so intense, he felt his chest clench and his breath come out shallow through his nose. Other times, he felt like his brain was melting; as if the soft goey brain matter was sliding out the sides of his ears and into his hands. Jongin wondered if he mentioned these feeling, would he be listened to? Rather, he thought, they would be ignored and chalked up to nothing more than delusions.

There wasn’t time to ponder the expectations of him. He had a shift at his secondary location in three hours and it would not only take him an hour to get ready but the commute would also be cumbersome. Part of him wondered why he would even agree to work at another store when his stress was taking chunks out of his productivity. Jongin didn’t always make sense.

Jongin basked in the silence as he rolled out from the top bunk. His legs felt weak as he wobbled down. It felt like there were soft cushions lining his walkway as he stepped through the crowded room, shoving the suitcase from his trip with Yeol, Soo, and Baekhyun a month prior. It blocked his door, a necessity that annoyed Jongin to no extent. A shiver chilled his bones as he reached into the hamper behind his door. He pulled a black pair of sweatpants up his naked legs and shimmed into a too large blue crew neck. 

Jongin briefly wondered when the last time he washed his laundry as he stood on the other side of the door, his toe hitting th sweet spot on the bottom right corner of the door that helped sealed the scattered clothes and old McDonald’s cups that littered his bedroom floor.

The house felt silent, as it always did. He was sure that his younger siblings weren’t home and neither was his father. His step mother might be, softly sleeping in the room beside him with the door closed. Jongin crept quietly to the bathroom, a room no more than four steps outside his room. His brain felt empty as he relieved himself, though he had been awake for more than two hours. Jongin had to remind himself to wash his hands and brush his teeth on his way out.

His phone said it was 08:30. He had time. His city transit app said that he had 7, 17, 27, 37 minutes for the next busses to the subway. These were obvious lies but Jongin entertained the idea that he had more time than he actually did.

He padded his way through the house, his body stopping in the living room. His stepmother kept a side time littered with plants next to the dining table. Jongin kept his contacts in there. He shuffled through it on autopilot from there. He packed his bags, he crammed his feet into his shoes, and he debated eating for ten minutes. 

He didn’t know why he bothered, he wouldn’t be eating at home.

Jongins favourite place in the world was the subway. Not any part of the subway though. Line two of the subway was often filled with many underground parts, the easiest way Jongin supposed to build a transportation railway through an overpopulated city; however, there were parts of the line where the train would peak out from its antholes to see the sun and the crowds and the buildings. That was jongins favourite places.

Usually he sat in the same subway cart in the same seat. Today it didn’t matter. Being at another location not only tired him but also messed up Jongins commute patterns. Why sit in his favourite seat when he would no longer be deposited directly in front of the escalator? So today, Jongin sat quietly in a few odd facing seats that overlooked the entire expense of the subway. 

He let his mind wander.

Work went mindlessly. His four hours shift easily became a six, a norm of the young adult at this point. He didn’t mind working later, it kept his mind busy. He had noticed when his supervisor had sent him the grill guy. Jongin had somehow threw himself into the motions of the kitchen; four and a half buns on the bun grill; two fries prepped in the basket BUT not dropped in the oil; three patties salted on the grill, two bacon, a mushroom; now the fries; next the buns at the assembly; and so forth and so on. Jongin was good at his job, sometimes too good.

When he had noticed, it was because his supervisors had swapped and a much larger body stood in his space than the one before. Jongin found it easy to float through the kitchen with Joonmyeon in his space. It was harder when Kris’ broad shoulders filled the gaps. Jongin adjusted, his mind recalibrating to input the cashier data back into his daily duties. 

Two hours passed in comfortable conversation like that, Kris running the kitchen as closing supervisor while Jongin pleasantly treated walking customers and handed delivery drivers their orders. 

Inspo: Funny enough, this is based on my current pandemic life. Written from events in my life during August 2020 and September 2020


End file.
